


the one

by gyullie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyullie/pseuds/gyullie
Summary: nobody could ever really stay as jihoon's company. thats until kwon soonyoung walks in jihoon's life.





	1. Chapter 1

from: wonwoo  
07:15 are you awake? 

jihoon yawning while trying to come up with any idea with his new songs. he even stay up all night. then he heard a buzz from his phone and its from wonwoo. 

to: wonwoo  
07:17 i didnt sleep last  
night. do u need  
anything? 

wonwoo is his best friends or more like since 9 years old friend. he was grateful to have wonwoo by his side, really. cause he barely even has any time to make friends with anyone. he was busy. not like anybody want to be friends with him either. 

from: wonwoo  
07:19 wait im coming to ur studio for awhile. dont go anywhere ok. 

he decided to not reply the text. yes, he has his own studio. but it wasnt some kinda of classy studio or anything. its was his late brother's studio. but its the place he really feels like home. 

he was writing some idea for the upcoming songs. he wasnt really writing songs though, sometimes he made a song out of beat only. he work with a dancer club. so he produce the song for the dancer. thats it. 

his studio's bell ringing and wonwoo comes in. 

wonwoo gives him a smile before sit next to him "new songs?" 

" yeah." jihoon said while turning his chair to face wonwoo 

" i bring some foods for you. make sure to eat, jihoon." wonwoo sigh and continue " you look dead, jihoon. get some sleep" 

jihoon just staring at the wall " yeah. okay"

" you know today is jeonghan's birthday right? " 

jihoon looks up to wonwoo " no i dont. really? "

wonwoo sigh " you really dont know what happening at the outside, arent u? " 

jeonghan is his college senior. he was so kind. he was the leader of counselor in the college. he gives a good advice, really. 

" so, he decided to make some party tonight. and he invite you there " wonwoo says 

come think of it, jeonghan hyung was always there whenever he needs him. its his birthday so why cant jihoom come to his parties right? it wasnt really a big deal even jihoon doesnt really like parties. its okay for this one right? 

" jihoon? u hear me? so u coming or not? " wonwoo says and sigh when jihoon doesnt answer 

" yeah ill go " jihoon said while fixing his cap on his head 

" okay good. ill pick u up at 7pm okay. eat ur food. im leaving " wonwoo says while standing up and walking towards the door. 

jihoon follows him toward the door " yeah okay thankyou won " 

wonwoo smiles and leaves. jihoon shut the door and blinking in the loneliness of his studio again. he was really used to all the loneliness. 

6.30pm  
its only about 30 mins till the party and jihoon still working on his songs. he really wanted to finish the songs before his classes tomorrow. then, he packs up his things, leave the studio and go back to his apartment. 

he choose to put on a denim jacket with black shirt in it. then he wears a skinny black jeans. "good" he thought. he really doesnt good in fashions. he going there just to meet jeonghan hyung. not to impress anyone. 

he was fixing his clothes in front the mirror then he hear a ding and a knock on his door. 

"its me" wonwoo says 

jihoon opened the door and see wonwoo smiling in front of the door. " are u ready? " 

jihoon rolls his eyes " yeah " 

jihoon got in to wonwoo's car and they both talking in the way for the parties. 

"LEE JIHOON!!! YOURE HERE?" jeonghan shouted and hug him. his voice literally echoing in the whole house. almost everyone looks at him. ugh.

" yeah as u see. let me go hyung " jihoon's voice muffled by the tightness of jeonghan's hug. his mouth was pressed at jeonghan's chest. he cant breathe. 

" okay sorry. " jeonghan let him go and giggles. " u look good jihoon. how are u? " 

" im good. says u too " jihoon smile to jeonghan. really, jihoon really adores jeonghan. he was also a good looking man. in fact, he is perfect in human form. 

" good to hear that. most of the people here are from our university. so, dont be awkward. have fun jihoon! im meeting wonwoo for a bit " jeonghan smile and lightly pushing jihoon's shoulder. 

jihoon walks in towards the kitchen to get some drink. he wasnt deciding to drunk tonight. he was a mess when he drunk. he took a cup and pour some juice in the cup. wonwoo is now nowhere to be found. 

jihoon walks towards the living room and squint his eyes when there so many smokes passing by. the music was blasting through the speaker loudly. then, he took a sit on couch. he sips his drink and watching people interacting while he sits alone. 

then, after someminutes, someone taking a seat beside jihoon. jihoon shifts his position for the latter. then he heard the person mumbling something and he decided to look up to the man. 

" ugh im so dead. im so.... dead " the man mumbling. he had a really chubby cheek but not a fat chubby. he's just, chubby cheek. but overall he is normal. his eyes is sharp. thats until jihoon was caught staring by the man. 

" um? hello? am i disturbing u?" the man said 

" ah no. really, no. sorry " jihoon waving his hands as a sign he is not disturbing him. god, its so awkward.

" really? okay. um, i think we already met somewhere " the latter said and look at jihoon as trying to remember where he met jihoon. 

" really? i dont know you. i think " jihoon said and look up to the man. really, he was good looking. more than jihoon. 

" ahh. nevermind. im kwon soonyoung, 21. dance major, university svt " soonyoung smiles and offer his hand to jihoon. 

" im jihoon. lee jihoon. 21, music major. same university" jihoon shake the latter hands. 

" haaaaa i think i know u!!! u the one that make songs for us right? you right? am i right? " soonyoung said to jihoon but more like shouting. 

god, this boy is so loud. jihoon thought

" yeah. its me " jihoon says

" i know! wow ur such a amazing producer!" soonyoung is now sitting while his body facing jihoon like he really giving jihoon all his attention. 

" uh, thanks? " jihoon said and sipping his drink. he was embarrased. actually. he wasnt really used to people praising him but good to know somebody actually loves his work. even one person. 

" yeah " soonyoung gives jihoon a goofy smile.

jihoon kinda of blushes at the action but he stays quite

" how did u know jeonghan hyung? " soonyoung ask 

" we met in the university. he was my close hyung." 

" ohh i see " soonyoung said and give jihoon a smile. 

soonyoung's smile was really breathtaking. and soonyoung keeping jihoon company throughout the party. its like the first time he doesnt felt alone without wonwoo in the party. he was happy though, even soonyoung was so loud. he was happy. 

they were talking and jihoon kinda of blushes at every smile soonyoung flashing him. then he heard his phone buzz 

from: wonwoo  
21:50 where r u meet me at the front door 

" um i think i need to go already. see u again? i guess" jihoon says and smile at soonyoung 

soonyoung kinda of stare at him. he wasnt replying to jihoon. he was staring at jihoon. 

" um? are u drunk? " jihoon said while putting his cup on the side table. 

soonyoung shakes his head like he was in trance. " ah! no, its just. its my first time seeing you really smile. its nice to see you smile" 

oh god this boy need to stop. jihoon though and he see soonyoung's ear redden a bit. 

" no. i mean im sorry i wasnt trying to do anything. sorry. im sorry" soonyoung apologize at jihoon when he sees jihoon doesnt give him a reply 

" no, its okay. really" jihoon said. " okay, ill go first. bye" 

" yeah bye. take care. see you again " soonyoung said and cursed himself after because he forgot to ask jihoon's phone number. 

jihoon search for jeonghan and says bye and congratulating him for turning 22 already.

"whats take u so long? did u hv fun? " wonwoo said while scrolling his twitter. 

" ah yes. lets go im tired " jihoon pull wonwoo towards wonwoo's car 

he arrives his apartment and changed into pyjama. jihoon sits on his couch. he looking at the wall in his apartment. his family picture. how he miss his father. his late father. and his late brother. now, he only have a mother who isnt really care about him. 

he quickly brush off the though about his family. he doesnt want to wake up with a swollen eyes tomorrow. then, soonyoung accidentally comes into his mind. he cant blame though, nobody really keeping his company for that long. every person would give an excuse to take another drink after talking to jihoon while they just really wanna get rid of jihoon. 

he blinking in the darkness of his room and sigh. he shut his eyes and try to sleep.


	2. 02

Its monday.  
3 days after the party. his classes had become a routine for him. 

jihoon wait for the bus on the bus stop. his classes going to start in the next 50 minutes. he sigh and wait for the bus. 

"i would like to meet all music major in the dance room. thankyou" seungcheol hyung announce towards the speaker during the recess time. seungcheol hyung is a music major leader. he only a year older than jihoon. 

jihoon sigh because he was just about to grab some food from the cafe but then he decided to just went straight to dance room. he doesnt really get it why they need to meet up there. maybe because the dancer needs a new song? he guess. 

jihoon open the dance room door and see many people already taking their seats. he got in and take the last seat at the back of the room. 

" okay. listen up everyone. music major, we need to come up with a new songs with a low beat for the new dance. lets look how the dance look like. " seungcheol says then all the dancer start showing some dance moves and most of the music major writing some notes for the upcoming song. 

he was just watching the dancers moving and dancing. it was really satisfying. they are all so good. there was like 10 people dancing but he doesnt really know each of the dancer. 

but then, he looks up to the center dancer then he though, its soonyoung! he almost forgot that soonyoung was a dance major. after that, he only looks at soonyoung thoroughout the dance. he hopes soonyoung will notice him too but it seems like soonyoung is so passionate in dancing he doesnt really look up to the front. 

jihoon takes some notes and after the dance done, the music major can disperse. then, he went to seungcheol and talk a bit more about the song. 

he was about to walks out the dance room when someone suddenly grab his shoulder. jihoon turns to face that person. then, its soonyoung.

" hello!! we meet again " soonyoung flashing jihoon a smile while holding a bag of food

" uh yeah hello, soonyoung " jihoon said a lil bit awkward because soonyoung is just so loud while he is so awkward and quiet he doesnt really know what to say 

" where are u going after this? do u have any classes? what classes? " 

wow 3 questions in a row. " im going to cafe for a bit. yea. biology class" jihoon says 

" biology?? same!! i have that class too. i cant believe we have a same class. i dont see u before. " soonyoung keep smiling until his eyes was really gone. and his cheek looks like he stuff a lot of food in his cheek. while he was looking kinda of ethereal with his hair sticky on his forehead and his face flushed but still managed to look good and cute at the same. so unreal. 

" um? jihoon?" soonyoung waving a hand infront of jihoon's face when jihoon doesnt give him a reply 

" uh sorry. ill get going to the cafe first. do u wanna follow me?" jihoon feels embarrased bcs he was caught staring. again. sigh. 

" no nvm i already bring my food from home. did u want to eat with me? with my friends too.we can share food. i mean, i bring a lot of food. " 

"um really? is it okay?" jihoon says while actually he was grateful atleast he doesnt need to use his money.

" ofcourse it is! lets go!" soonyoung puts his arm around jihoon's shoulder like they already know each other for so long. it was nice if u ask jihoon.

"soonyoung what take you so long? oh, lee jihoon right? hello!" jun said. jihoon knows him because he was a leader of the dance major. who doesnt know him, really. 

soonyoung and jihoon take a sit in the group. jihoon feels really awkward because he thought soonyoung's friends must have been thought he is so boring which is he really was. 

" jihoon hyung right? ur the one making our previous song right? im minghao! nice to meet u" they both shakes hand 

" im chan, the youngest here. nice to meet u hyung!!" jihoon kinda of feel really overwhelming with the attention he got. he never feels like this before. 

jihoon looks up at soonyoung and see soonyoung smiling looking at him. " okay lets start to eat" 

they all talking and get to know each other. he was really feeling happy being treated like that. 

" hyung! you should come here often and hang out with us!" minghao said while holding jihoon's arm. minghao is so loud and adorable, and he likes dabbing. thats what jihoon knows. 

" i will, thankyou. see u guys again. " jihoon says and say goodbye to them 

" lets get going to biology class. shall we? " soonyoung said to jihoon. 

soonyoung looks so sleepy and dead throughout the class. he actually look so tired that jihoon doesnt even feel like saying anything to him that maybe might disturbing him.

jihoon was really trying to pay attention to the front but then he felt soonyoung shift a lil bit closer to him that makes he feel all warm. soonyoung is so warm while he is so cold. he feel awkward, again. he doesnt know if he should move or just let soonyoung keep shifting closer to him. 

" soonyoung, wake up the class is over " jihoon waking soonyoung up by shaking his arm a bit. 

" uh? i fallen asleep? " 

" what question is that. ofc you are. now get up the class is already over. "

that is when soonyoung sit straightly and notice how close they both sit actually. soonyoung face was just an inch from jihoon. soonyoung just stay with that position while jihoon already move back from soonyoung. jihoon's heart beat faster that he was really embarrased 

" uh im sorry " soonyoung said and move back too. he see soonyoung mumbling something but he doesnt ask. " where are you going after this?" soonyoung says while walking together towards the entrance university door. 

" im going home. then im going to my studio" 

" uh??? you have ur own studio? SO COOL!!" soonyoung shouted that makes people around look up at them 

" slow down soonyoung. btw umm its just a studio. " jihoon said 

" no its not!! wow amazing u must have been so rich, am i right?

" no, its my late brother's studio. im taking it over after his death. " 

soonyoung suddenly quiet for a while. " oh.. im sorry i really didnt mean to - " 

" no its okay, its the past. " jihoon cuts him 

" yeah. im sorry, im always like this. " 

" no i said its okay. lets go " 

" did u take the bus to go home? " soonyoung ask when they already infront of the entrance door. 

" yeah. why? " jihoon said 

" i mean... did u want me to send u home? because i bring a car to university everyday" soonyoung said shyly 

" uh? no, its okay. really. " jihoon says because soonyoung was so kind to him like he cant take any good offer anymore.

" where did u live? " soonyoung ask

" the apartment behind this university. its just near so i'll just take the bus" 

" what the hell jihoon" soonyoung said with widen eyes. 

really? did he just cursed at me? jihoon thought

" what? "

" i live there too. the green apartment right? what the heck jihoon are we a soulmate or what?" soonyoung said while pointing to the apartment. 

"seriously........" ok. 

" so, let me send u home. no, lets just go home together. " soonyoung smiles and really, its make jihoon's heart skip a beat 

" um yeah ok " jihoon gives up because really it has no point to fight soonyoung because he is stubborn 

the ride was suprisingly fun because of soonyoung laugh and they sing to the song they know together. 

" which floor is ur house? " soonyoung ask breaking the silence in the lift 

" 6th. yours?" 

" mine is 7th" soonyoung said and smile.

once the lift arrive at the number 6, jihoon went out and say goodbye to soonyoung 

" till we meet again!!" soonyoung said 

jihoon gets in his house and really, he was feeling so happy today. he never felt like this before. it was all thanks to soonyoung. he make jihoon's life a lot brighter than before. 

jihoon sits on the couch while trying to come up a new idea for the new song. then, he realize soonyoung never ask his phone number. he want soonyoung's phone number but he is jihoon, so he cant. he was shy. 

jihoon suddenly thought of having a part time job so he doesnt really need to hold on the music's making money. maybe becoming a barista is enough, he think. 

the next day, he woke up and taking shower. he prepares himself a noodle cup. when he looks at the clock on the wall, that he realize he is gonna late for the bus in 20 minutes so he quickly put his clothes on and barge out the house. 

to his suprise, wonwoo was standing in front of his door while listening to a video on his phone. 

" what are you doing here? dont u have classes too? " jihoon said while wearing his sneakers clumsily

" yea, i was waiting for you. hurry up " wonwoo said while leading the way towards the lift 

" oh yeah. ok " jihoon forgot that he was actually go to university everyday with wonwoo before but now wonwoo had become more busy as he got a part time job at the library. 

jihoon went to all of his class, even biology class but he didnt see soonyoung today. maybe he was in the dance room all day, jihoon though

its recess time and jioon was sitting alone in the music room playing with the piano.

" u have a great skill though" a voice said 

" uh? " jihoon immediatly stop because he was suprised

" opss sorry i didnt mean to scare you" oh its soonyoung. 

" hi soonyoung. where have u been? u didnt attend biology class? " 

" hi. " soonyoung said while taking a sit beside jihoon with his flushed face. he must have been dancing. " yeah, i was coming up with new choreography." 

" ohh i see. okay " 

" why? did u worried about me?" soonyoung said and smile 

" what are u saying.. wheres ur friend?" 

" at the dance room " 

" oh.. u didnt eat with them? " jihoon ask 

" nah, i want to eat with u. can i?" soonyoung said but not looking at jihoon 

" i dont go to cafe today" 

" no, lets just eat here. i bring u some food" 

" me? " jihoon ask 

soonyoung rolls his eyes and pull jihoon to sit down on the floor with him. 

" did u make your own food? " jihoon ask while eating the pasta 

" no, my mom made it for me" 

" ah i see " jihoon kinda of feel sad because its so great to have ur own mom making food for you, right? 

"jihoon, can i ask u something?" 

" yes? what is it?" 

"um did u have a girlfriend? or boyfriend?" soonyoung said but the boyfriend part he was actually whispering towards jihoon 

jihoon blink. " no " 

" why no? "

" why no what? " jihoon ask in confusion

" nevermind. its good actually " soonyoung smile and jihoon saw his ear redden. again. whats wrong with this man.


	3. Chapter 3

" collage work was really stressing me out " wonwoo said while shifting his position on the couch 

" do you think you are the only one? " jihoon sigh. really, his college life is really tiring with so many assigntment and slides to be done. luckily, he doesnt need to make the dancer's new song because seungcheol just texted him that he should just rest for now. he was really thankful. 

" yeah. by the way my mom called me yesterday. he sent u a kiss and she misses u " wonwoo said and looking to jihoon 

" really? said to her i miss her too " jihoon said. 

" yeah. hows ur mom? is she okay? " 

" i dont know won. maybe. i just dont feel like talking to her. i feel bad. " jihoon looks down. all the memory hit him back. 

jihoon once have a happy family. once. not now. now, he just dont really sure if he really has anyone to be called as "family". he was so sad at that fact. 

everything changed after his dad and brother dead in an accident with a lorry two years ago. everything changed drastically. his mom was all nice, caring before its happen. now, his mom doesnt even look after him. sad. as hell. 

he wasnt really sure why the hell did his mom act like that. his mom will come back home late. everyday. really. after his dad and brother die, his mom doesnt even care about him. he searched money for his own self. it was so pathetic, really. 

but luckily, jeonghan hyung that he knows from a music festival, invite him to enter a dance and song major university. with all the money he keep from the last year he working, its enough to pay the college fee. atleast he can go away from his mom. before he leaves, he put a note on the fridge and give his mom some money. he was still her son, after all. 

but it was all the past. now, he was doing fine and great even living alone. he survive. 

" im sorry, i just kinda of worry" wonwoo sigh 

" yeah, nevermind." 

" lets get back to kitchen. i think its burn, again" 

they both actually trying to cook and grilling some meat but it all turn out burn and taste bad. not blaming anyone though, both of them really bad at cooking. but, atleast they trying. 

" jihoon, we ran out of cheese. can u like go buy some at the store downstairs?" wonwoo said

" yeah, ok wait ill go change " 

jihoon went in the lift and run to the store nearby. he searched for the cheese on the rack. 

" found it! " jihoon said while grabbing one pack of cheese and bringing it towards the counter

" wait, ill scan it first " said the cashier. 

wait. jihoon know that voice. 

" soonyoung?" jihoon said while looking up at the cashier

" oh? jihoon!!! you here? why did u buy cheese?" 

" er yeah, i was going to make some food at house with my friend" 

" ohh i see!! here, ur cheese " soonyoung said while handing him a bag of plastic 

jihoon pays for the cheese and said " when did u work here? never see u before " 

" oh! i just started working yesterday. actually i was bored sitting at home and do nothing.think ill do something to get more money even i think the dancing choreographer money is already enough though. hehe" soonyoung said and smiling while showing his line of teeth. even his teeth is perfect. jihoon thinks

" oh, okay. ill get going first okay?" jihoon said 

" yeah ok... wait!!! jihoon" 

jihoon turn to face soonyoung and looks at him with confusion. " uh? why? "

" can i have ur number? u know, to keep in touch. maybe?" soonyoung said while taking his phone out from his pocket 

this is it. 

" i mean, its okay. i just wondering if u want to-- " soonyoung said while stuffing his phone back to his pocket 

" okay. give ur phone" jihoon cuts him

soonyoung just smile when jihoon enters his number on soonyoung's phone. 

" there " jihoon said while handing soonyoung's phone back 

" thankyou jihoon! see you again!!" soonyoung waving towards him 

jihoon just kinda of give soonyoung a smile and went out the store. 

his heart was beating so fast as he walk back to his apartment. just why did he even feel like this? maybe just because soonyoung is so kind to him. yeah maybe. 

they both managed to make a beef stew soup and ramen cheese without messing it up on the third time. wonwoo excuse himself after eating and cleaning the house because he has a shift on the night so he need to rest at home 

" see you again, won. thankyou" jihoon says

" yeah, take care jihoon. call me if u need anything " wonwoo says and waving a goodbye to jihoon 

jihoon shuts the door and sits on couch. he already apply for becoming a barista at the cafe nearby. its says it will call in 2 or 3 days after so he think he will just wait for the offer. 

he was about to head to his studio by bus at 4pm when he heard his phone buzz. a message come in.

from: unknown  
hello? is this jihoon? not a scam?

to: unknown  
yes its jihoon. who is this?

jihoon sigh and lock his phone when the bus arrive. who is that person, really.

from: unknown  
yes well, this is soonyoung. ㅋㅅㅋ what are you up to?

jihoon reads it 3 times because what kinda of emoji is that, really? soonyoung? huh

to: unknown  
oh. im on the way to my  
studio. why?

jihoon enters his studio and start to working some new idea for the new song. so it will be easy when seungcheol ask him to make a new song he already got some idea. he turn his phone on silence. because, actually jihoon not a texting and calling people. he just use the phone to open his socialmedia which is he use to follow some musicians and wonwoo. only. 

he doesnt really have a lot of friend. maybe just a group. that enough, maybe. 

its already 9pm and jihoon decided to went back to his apartment. he was already so tired to even walking to the bus stop. while waiting for the bus he take out his phone and switch it sound. there, so many new message comes in. 7 in row. wow who tf did that 

from: unknown  
ohh!! did u want to make a new song?  
it must be great tho since its u who making it ^^  
why didnt u reply ㅠㅁㅠ  
i think is it okay if i want to grab some food with u?  
8pm?  
um sorry for disturbing :)  
have fun working jihoon

oh god. soonyoung. he feel so bad towards soonyoung. he was so nice towards jihoon. well, this is jihoon. hurting people and people might think he hates everyone. sigh. 

so, jihoon decided to call soonyoung. he open his call log and most of his call log is wonwoo, seungcheol and jeonghan. only. 

then, he hears the ringing sound and soonyoung kinda of took so long to pick the phone up so jihoon think he might be busy. its 9pm already. he must be tired. so, jihoon decided to put the phone when suddenly he hears a voice 

" hello? jihoon? " soonyoung voice kinda of out of breath and panting. what did he do, actually

" yeah soonyoung. what did u do right now?" jihoon says

" no, i was just done choreographing some dance moves for the next festival. but im done already. why?"

" nothing. sorry for not replying ur text im busy. a bit." 

" its okay jihoon no big deal" soonyoung says and giggle. giggle. this man is so cute.

" so, did u still want to grab some food or nah?" 

" sure, i would like to. where are you? ill pick u up" 

" no nvm i can ride the bus." 

" yeah? okay lets just meet at downstair of the apartment okay" soonyoung said

" okay. see u there" 

" okay jihoon." soonyoung said and jihoon can tell that he is smiling. maybe. 

jihoon arrive and see that soonyoung already there. palying with his phone and wearing a grey hoodie with a skinny jeans and a cap on. 

" soonyoung sorry im late "

" uh? " soonyoung looks up from his phone " oh jihoon. no, i was just arrive. okay lets go" 

" yeah okay "

they both end up going to a cafe. jihoon order a taco while soonyoung order a burger and fries. soonyoung must be hungry, jihoon thinks. 

both of them was so awkward. no not both actually its only jihoon. soonyoung keep smiling throughout the conversation until 

" jihoon did u have a roommates? " 

" no, i leave alone. but my friends always come there "

their food arrive after few minutes and soonyoung just casually bribe some food to jihoon. jihoon turn really red that he was embarassed

they both walk home together. it was nice to have a company really. he just kinda of feel comfortable with soonyoung. he doesnt really feel like this with any random people. 

" dont u hate me? " soonyoung said suddenly

" what? why? " jihoon turns to look at soonyoung

" no, i mean you were so quiet that i maybe think you might want me to shut up because i was so loud. i just wondering if." 

" no, actually i love hearing people talking. its nothing personal, really. i am this quiet even when i was a kid" 

" ohh. its okay. by the way, where did your family live? can i know?" 

jihoon shut his mouth. he doesnt know how to lie. he doesnt even know where did his mom live right now, is she okay, or is she isnt. he feel like crying. 

" uh? jihoon? why did u cry? ohmygod im sorry. im really sorry. i didnt mean to. i didnt know im sorry jihoon" soonyoung said with a apologetic face and luckily they was at the side of the dark road. they was only illuminated by the road light. 

" no, its okay. i was just being stupid. lets go" jihoon said while wiping his tears using his hem of sweater. what a shame. he cried infront of soonyoung, of all people. the last thing he want to do. 

" no its not okay. its my fault. im sorry. im not going to talk about that anymore." soonyoung said and jihoon kind of continue crying because he just cant take it anymore. he was so tired of not having a supportive parents as everyone. 

jihoon looks down and crying, sobbing infront of panic soonyoung. he thought that maybe soonyoung will just leave him or tell him to stop crying because it will be embarrasing if people look at them.

but, suddenly he felt two arm wrapping around his body. 

soonyoung is hugging him. jihoon kinda of stifens in the embrace because he was so shock. while soonyoung on the other hands keep patting his hand on jihoon's back. it was so nice. so freaking nice. to have someone do this kinda of things to you. he never felt like this. 

his heart was throbbing like crazy. and it goes like that, soonyoung patting his back and keep muttering "its okay" until jihoon stop crying. its such a scene really. then, soonyoung sends jihoon home and jihoon sleep with thinking of the feeling of how nice soonyoung's hug is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave any comments!! thankyou for reading. have a nice day, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

jihoon wakes up on the next day with a really swollen eyes. his head was spinning and its hurt so much. god, just how long did he cry last night? 

thats it. then the realization hits him. he cried. in front of soonyoung. what a shame. jihoon, u really 

he widen his eyes. he remember the scene from last night. soonyoung hugs him. then, he sit straightly when he hears his phone buzz. he open the message.

from: soonyoung  
good morning! did u feel better? 

jihoon frowns infront of his phone screen. just why did soonyoung needs to do this. being so kind to him. he doesnt deserve any kind things.

come think of it, jihoon never fallen in love with anyone. he may have some crush in high school but it wasnt really serious. its just adoration. sigh, he cant do this. he cant fall in love with soonyoung. its bad. 

love isnt jihoon's thing. and will never be, maybe.

so, jihoon decided to reply soonyoung with " yeah " and shut his phone all day. he thinks avoiding soonyoung is the best way to brush all of the feelings away. he cant take that feeling. 

classes start over as usual. its monday already but jihoon still didnt got the offer for the barista thing yet. maybe he didnt got the offer. maybe. 

jihoon still on his mission, avoiding soonyoung. he'll try his best. maybe with avoiding soonyoung, everything will become normal. he will no longer feel that he need soonyoung by his side every time. 

he walks on the corridor towards his locker. he was taking out his biology book. and what, he just remembered that he has a same class with soonyoung. oh my this is bad. he will get caught no matter where he sits right?

so he decided to skip biology class and went to music room. nobody cares about him so he free to do anything he like. 

he sits there and kinda of dozed off until he hear some announcement that telling it was already recess. he got up and yawning. he need to go to his english class after this. 

he decided to wash his face a bit so he went to the toilet. actually, he misses soonyoung's food. like how they both always do, sitting on the floor, sharing soonyoung's food. sigh, jihoon miss him. soonyoung must have been spamming his message. 

all the classes went well ( yeah, expect biology ) and jihoon walking alone towards the bus stop. he really want to got home quickly because he was so sleepy. 

when the lift of his apartment open, he went out and suprisingly, he saw soonyoung in his hoodie waiting in front of the 6th floor's lift. 

their eyes meet and jihoon kinda of avert his eyes quickly. i cant do this, jihoon though 

" jihoon.. why " soonyoung said with such a soft voice. seriously, jihoon was so damn weak with that voice. 

" what " jihoon says and not even looking at soonyoung 

" youre ignoring me. youre from class right? why didnt u attend biology? are you sick? are u okay?" soonyoung ask

" no im not. my phone died yesterday. im okay. just fine." 

" was it about.... that hug? im so sorry i was just really worried i cant think of anything else to do. im sorry jih--" 

" soonyoung, enough stop. im tired. its not ur fault. its me okay" jihoon said while walking away towards his house 

" im sorry. okay. rest well. ill call you this night. take care jihoon" soonyoung says as he saw jihoon walk away

ugh, he doesnt even suceed to avoid soonyoung for even one day. too bad. 

jihoon is so frustated. just why did he need to feel like this toward soonyoung. 

he charge his phone that night and trying to get some studying done. he cooks ramen for himself for the dinner. 

then, he hears his door bell ringing. he went to open it and see wonwoo standing there 

" hey " jihoon greets his bestfriend " how you doing?"

" think i should be asking that to you. im doing just fine. what about you, jihoon?" wonwoo said and put a bag of plastic on the table

" i was doing fine too. do you wanna stay over or what?" 

" can i? my roommate wasnt home and i was kinda of scared to sleep alone so i came here" wonwoo said and smiles 

" did u even need to ask. just do whatever u want here" jihoon says 

his phone suddenly ringing and he saw the caller id name "soonyoung". he never tell wonwoo about soonyoung before. and he maybe never gonna tell wonwoo. 

" whos that? jeonghan hyung? " wonwoo said while peeking at jihoon's phone 

" no. nobody. maybe wrong number" jihoon quickly press the red button. sorry, soonyoung. 

"yeah? okay. by the way i bring some food for you. there, on the table. why did u eat ramen everyday. its not healthy." wonwoo said 

" okay okay ill eat it. thanks won" jihoon said and wonwoo just smile at him. 

the next day, he woke up early and decided to go to his studio before going to his science class.

he enter his studio and write some new idea he got. he sigh and lean his head on the table. he miss soonyoung. he want to talk to him so badly. its just he scared he will mess everything up. its jihoon. 

avoiding soonyoung went well until all his classes finish and he was about to walk to the bus stop when a voice stopping him to do so 

" jihoon hyung! " said the person. jihoon turn his head to that voice. as long as it not soonyoung then its okay.

oh. minghao.

" yes, minghao? why? " 

" where did u went all day in the college? i cant see u. soonyoung hyung had been searching you all day though" minghao said a little panting because of his little run a while ago

" er nothing, im at music room mostly. doing my work" jihoon lies. its okay to lie. a bit only 

" ohh i see. okay, ill tell soonyoung if i see him. bye jihoon hyung!" minghao waves towards jihoon

" no! dont tell him.. no need to" jihoon said 

" uh? why?" minghao ask in confusion

" nothing.. its just.. no ill tell him by myself later. yeah" jihoon says. no he lying again.

" ohh okay if you say so. take care hyung!" 

" yeah, okay you too" jihoon turns around and walk to the bus stop

he doesnt even bother to bring his phone anywhere. he can just let the phone dies and still dont bother to charge it. its not like he has anyone that really cares about him. maybe just wonwoo. 

he open his apartment door and throw himself on his couch. he release a long sigh. he miss his father and brother, so much. he really doesnt have anyone to hold on right now. just why he need to feel like this. 

jihoon jump a bit on his seat when he hear his phone ringing. uhh its must been soonyoung. he hasnt even check his phone today. 

he check the caller id and saw an unknown number. its not soonyoung. so, he decided to pick up the phone. its the offer about becoming the barista and he was accepted. he thank the manager and said he will get in work tomorrow. his shift was from 3pm till 7pm. thats not so long, though.

 

" so, you becoming a barista?" wonwoo says and laughing

" what is wrong with that" jihoon glares to wonwoo 

" nothing just imagining you in the uniform. must be funny" wonwoo says and he keep laughing

this man. even how annoying he was, he is the one and only jihoon's friend. no, bestfriend. he is always there for jihoon. he always bring jihoon food whenever they meet. he would lend all his money to jihoon and doesnt even bother to ask jihoon to pay back. but jihoon will always pay back. thats how his father teach him to do. 

his classes on tuesday was cancelled. and he can just rest at home until his shift started. he was so excited to start his work. 

"hello, im donghwan. the manager here. let me introduce to your shift partner, seokmin. happy working. if you have any problem, just meet me at the back" 

jihoon smiles at him and greet his new shift partner. seokmin has such a look and face. he is so good looking. but, he was so loud. so freaking loud. his laughter echoing throughout the whole cafe that makes some customer look at them. but after all, everything and everyone there is nice. he enjoyed working there. 

why is soonyoung so quiet these day. he just send jihoon one or two message everyday that jihoon doesnt even reply it. but, the usual soonyoung will send 4 message in a row. but today, he hasnt gotten any message from soonyoung. did soonyoung already forget about him? he thought. 

yeah, like how he said, nobody could ever keep themself as jihoon's company. maybe his fate was to be alone in his life. he cried again that night. but this time, he wasnt crying in soonyoung's embrace. he was crying on his own. alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. what do u think? its my first fic ever. the first chapter is a bit off, maybe. also, english isnt my first language but im trying + feel free to leave any comments!! thank u have a nice day


End file.
